monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lina Greene
This article is being transferred to another wiki. Please bear with me as I am transferring the files over. "As a fearleading captain, I am prepared to add and take away members with a push of a button." ''Making herself totally clear is not a problem for this ghoul. '''Lina Greene' is the daughter of the Little Green Aliens. She was created by Thenaturals. Personality Lina Greene is the street-smart, intelligent take-no-prisoners alpha teen at Monster High. She is the captain of the school's fearleading team, better known as the Condors, and is very picky and decisive upon new members. She may come across as a harsh teen but is not a mean girl. She will give any student who comes a chance, and always strives for a great performance. She is also very loyal and never leaves a friend behind. She does not take lightly to bullying, and when fellow Condors bully students, then Lina will do something serious about it, whether it be 15 laps or expulsion. She isn't fond of shouting, but when she does, perhaps the whole school may hear it. She is the lead singer of the popular band Lina Greene and the Monster Mash, and is extremely popular. Origin of Species Lina Greene may be the daughter of the Little Green Aliens, but surprisingly, she stands at a height of 5'9. Her fashion is inspired by futuristic space, and she carries high-technology wherever she goes. Her similarities to aliens are her green skin, dark but bright colour scheme and her fondness for exploring. Usage of the term 'Little Green Alien' clearly predates the 1955 incident (an alien sighting), though exactly when it first got applied to aliens in flying saucers or aliens in general has been difficult to pin down. Folklore researcher Chris Aubeck has used electronic searches of old newspapers and found a number of instances dating from around the turn of the 20th Century referring to green aliens. Aubeck found one story from 1899 in the Atlanta Constitution about a little, green-skinned alien, in a tale called Green Boy From Hurrah, "Hurrah" being another planet, perhaps Mars. Edgar Rice Burroughs referred to the "green men of Mars" and "green Martian women" in his first 1912 science fiction novel A Princess of Mars1, though at 10 to 12 feet tall, they were hardly "little." In addition, another green alien is a Martian, though Lina says that neither her or her sister Allie. They could also be inspired by the term to describe the Squeeze Toy Aliens from the Toy Story films - described as 'Little Green Men'. It is currently unknown what kind of 'Little Green Alien' that Lina is. Relationships Family She has a huge family, including her younger and only biological sister Allie and many other adopted siblings or cousins, including Flo, Leigh, Roxy, Nova, Elline, Uefowen and E.T. Greene. Lina has mentioned having many other siblings, including a set of twin boys named Gordon and Bennett, a sister in college named Laplanepucia, and a cousin who is in military school. The family adopts from abandoned planets, and rarely concieves children from births. Friends Lina Greene has lots of friends - but her BFF is Breanna Beetlejuice. She is also friends with Angela L. Goulding, Nessalyn Van Loch and Clarissa Del Rue. She is good friends with Alexis Underworld and Raina Taylor, who are her bandmates in her band Lina Greene and the Monster Mash. She is an extremely popular girl, and being the Condors captain gets her a lot of friends, though she is not afraid to put her fearleaders in their place, especially when they are causing trouble. Pet Her pet is a red monkey named Kadwizia. Kadwizia is described as just as high tech as Lina herself is, and can do many tricks. Enemies/Conflicts Lina is not afraid to kick some butt, and when she does, she hits hard. However, she is very calm and collected so she usually does not make any enemies, except for Kressida Kraine of course. Romance Lina has had a complicated love life. She has had several boyfriends, including Quil Liphoth who she dated over summer, until he moved on to Breanna Beetlejuice. Lina has started dating Sodian LaClawstrum, who is Son of the Mechanical Scientist. We will find out more about how they met in Monster High: Blame it on the Ghouls Clothing Lina Greene - Alternate.png|Lina's original outfit condorslina.png|Lina's Condors uniform Basic Lina wears a purple flared off-shoulder top that has black buttons and a white seam, a black choker with silver spikes, fishnet gloves, a purple belt, a black skirt, purple boots and a purple fedora hat with green ribbon. Condors Uniform TBA Drop Dead Disco TBA Goodnight, Sleepfright TBA Quotes: *''"I feel this a lot - honestly, sometimes I get so upset that I can't even stand in this goth-damn space-time continuum without wishing I wasn't. It's fine."'' *''"You fascinate me sometimes. Honestly, I don't know how you've got into both Fearrios and the maceball team all in the same week."'' *''"Get those filthy old uniforms off your little bodies and put these freshly pressed, washed and ironed new uniforms in your wardrobes. You made the team, ghouls. Practice is after-school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Be there."'' *''"Mashionals is in a week. We have to get ourselves prepared for anything - so here's my idea. We're doing a showstopping routine. And you're all in it."'' Lina is a good co-ordinator, so she leads a routine. *"Forget the root beer. We're going in for the artefacts." Other *Lina would have Abbey's sculpt as a doll. This is mainly because Abbey is just slightly taller. *Her favourite fruit is the lime. *Lina was the one to design the brand new Fearrios uniform. *Lina Greene is the second-most prominent of Thenaturals' characters, first being Breanna Beetlejuice. *Lina is the second of Thenaturals' characters to have a space-theme, first being Yolanda Jedi *If produced as a doll, Lina would have a slightly taller body sculpt to compliment her height in the webisodes. However, unlike Nefera, it would simply be a small height difference so the shoes, clothes and accessories of other dolls could fit Lina, and vice versa. Category:Original Characters Category:Thenaturals Original Characters Category:Lina Greene and the Monster Mash Category:Alien Category:Females